MATCH-MAKING
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: Mandy sees the way Becky and Charlotte act around one another and is convinced they are a couple. turns out they are not, Mandy is not happy with this so she enlist some help from an Aussie and four other reluctant friends
1. Chapter 1

Another Smackdown Live Event was put to rest, the night had gone successful culminating in a triple threat match pining Billie Kay vs Sonya Deville vs Charlotte Flair. The crowd had gone wild for during the match Charlotte hit her signature moonsault to the outside landing on both women, once she got to her feet the former Women's Champion grabbed Billie throwing her into the barricade before turning her attention to the still fallen former UFC combatant.

"Let's finish this." Charlotte whispered to Sonya before she tossed her back into the ring. The former Volleyball standout stalked around the ring circling her prey. "COME ON!" She shouted causing the crowd to jump to their feet. Using the fact that both Charlotte and Sonya we're both currently pre-occupied with one another Billie slid back inside and managed to clock the Queen of the WWE in the back of the neck causing Charlotte to fall out of the ring leaving the Aussie with her now prey. She delivered a hard kick to Sonya's gut before grabbing her by her ponytail.

"Spinebuster." Sonya mumbled before she delivered a vicious gut punch. Billie bent over causing her to loosen her grip on Sonya's hair. Using this moment Sonya quickly grabbed Billie's hand before whipping her towards the ropes. Bouncing off before she was lifted up by her thighs and slammed hard on the hard mat. Letting out a loud grunt of pain Billie took her cue to roll out of the ring leaving Sonya all by herself.

"YEAH, BABY!" Just as she was about to celebrate her dominance Sonya collapsed to the ground feeling a large pain pressure on her calf and knee. Trying to get her bearings together quickly Sonya gingerly used the ropes to help her get to her feet only to fall back to the mat not knowing what to do Sonya began to stagger as she shakily once again tried to get back to her feet. For her part Charlotte watched with a predatory grin on her face as she watched the other woman stumble around circling with Sonya making sure to stay on her blindside and once she saw her opening dove at the former MMA fighters right calf; Sonya let out a scream of pain before she hit the mat face first. Dizzy, groggy and losing her sense of equilibrium DeVille slowly pushed off the mat going from laying to kneeling and just as her vision was starting to clear she was once again facing the mat face first.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"Here is your winner… CHARLOTTE!" The crowd erupted with joy as the second generation superstar hand went up in triumph. Charlotte smiled as she held her side. Once her hand was free she climbed the turnbuckle and waived her thanks at the crowd.

"CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!" Echoed making the woman laugh and make her way out of the ring and towards the barricade several fans rushed towards hoping to get a picture or hopefully an autograph or a wave. After a good two minutes of pictures and several autographs she gave one final wave at the crowd and blew them a kiss before she made her way towards the back.

"Good Job Everyone." Shane McMahon shouted at the still rambunctious roster. "Another Good Show; I'll see you in Milwaukee." Charlotte and him exchanged pleasantries as Shane along with the rest of creative made their way towards the parking lot.

"CHARLOTTE!" Thanking her years of physical lifestyle as well as the years of hearing the thick Irish accent. She was able to lower her stance and wait for the blur of Orange wild hair running full speed right towards her. "YOU WON!" The blonde couldn't help but laugh as Becky Lynch crashed into her wrapping her legs and arms around Charlotte's midsection and neck. Using her best friends momentum the blonde was able to spin causing Becky to let out a squeal of joy before she buried her face in Charlotte's neck. "I'm so proud of you." Try as she might and she really tried Charlotte couldn't help but shiver at the low husky accent as well as the breath from Becky tickle her chest.

"I won it for you." Charlotte teased as she placed a gentle kiss on top of Becky's hair. "Gotta keep you in my arms somehow." Both shared a laugh before snuggling back into one-another.

"Aww aren't those two so cute together." Mandy Rose one half of the former trio Absolution gushed as she laid her head on Sonya Deville's shoulder.

"I don't think their together babe." Sonya said with a chuckle. the blonde bombshell turned to look at her with a look of pure shock. "What?" she chuckled at the reaction, "Oh man she got me good." She muttered while placing a ice pack around her neck. Mandy placed a kiss on Sonya's cheek making the bad ass blush.

"Get a room you two." Came a thick Australian Accent Mandy turned and glared at the raven haired duo sitting on top of a crate. Peyton Royce had Billie Kay resting on her chest "Your just as worse as those two." Billie grumbled as she wildly pointed in the direction of Charlotte and Becky.

"Except for the fact that Mandy and I are actually sleeping with one another."

"SONYA!" Both Ausie women laughed at the embarrassed look on the shorter blonde and the equally smug MMA fighter. "You are in so much trouble. Anyway let's move back to the real issue."

"There's an issue?" Peyton asked looking down at Billie who just shrugged.

"Yes there's an issue." Mandy almost shrieked but caught herself when she noticed Lana, Rusev and Aiden giving them a weird glance. "Those two." She said pointing at Charlotte and Becky who we're still lost in their own little world. "Come on you can't look at that sap-fest and not tell me that those two aren't planning the rest of their lives together."

"Sorry to tell you Lil' Lady!" A southern Drawl caught her attention. The WWE Champion and self-proclaimed; face that runs the place of Smackdown Live AJ Styles along with his Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson heading in their direction. "As sickingly adorable as those two are, unfortunately for the rest of us Charlynch is nothing but mere fantasy."

"Charlynch?" Peyton asked with an amused expression. "That's seriously their nickname?"

"Hey don't hate the players hate the game. "KayPey." Gallows said with humor. Anderson just shook his head before speaking up.

"I told you good brother it's BiRoyce"

"BiRoyce that doesn't even make sense" AJ rolled his eyes at the once again same argument those two were having for the eight time today, sometimes he remembers the peace and quiet before the two of them showed up. "KayPey is much more organic check how it rolls off the tongue KAY-PEY. See natural."

"Please just like SoRose makes much more sense than ManDeville." Gallows scoffed at his partners argument. "What?" Both him and Anderson stared at the five individuals staring back at them with various looks ranging from bewilderment to annoyance. "It's called Twitters and Insterchat people look it up."

"Anyways, couple names asides." AJ said with a shake of his head. "Those two are as into each-other as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but as oblivious as two High School freshmen during homecoming." The four women laughed at the weird comparison the Georgia boy used for the two ladies. "Damn shame if you ask me and I'm not just saying it to sound like every other perv in the world but asides the fact that it would be hot as hell." Peyton and Sonya couldn't help but scoff at that statement. "Those two deserve nothing but happiness and it's more than obvious to all of us that those two make each other happy." The four women and AJ watched as Charlotte literally carried Becky away bridal style, Becky's infectious laughter echoing all over the backstage area.

"Ah come on." Mandy almost shouted gesturing wildly at the retreating non couple. "They're practically rehearsing the wedding night. Oh this won't stand at all. We have got to get those two together."

"We?" Sonya asked. "Who's we exactly Blondie?"

"Weeellll… there's Myself, Yourself." Ignoring the raised eyebrow that was aimed at her direction the former fitness model continued. "Billie and Peyton feel like playing match maker?" the two Aussie women had a small nonverbal discussion which ended with the taller woman groaning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Count us in girlie." Peyton answered with a fist pump earning a high five from Mandy.

"Well good luck with that." AJ Saluted "Let me know how it all works out." Turning to leave AJ hadn't taken two steps before he was whirled back around to face the four women. "What?"

"Your helping to big guy." Was Sonya's response earning a nod from the other three women. "That's what you get for getting these two riled up with all this Charlynch talk."

"I didn't start no Charlynch talk." AJ Defended. "That's all Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb."

"Excellent then we've got two more helpers!" Peyton clapped "This is going to be so great. Just think about it Billie we'd have one more couple to go on double dates." Once again Sonya groaned at her girlfriends eagerness. Looking over at Billie she was met with the same reaction. "Come on Peyton let's start planning. Oh my god this is going to be so great." AJ, Sonya and Billie watched as the two joyful women skipped away making plan after plan each sounding more ridiculous than the rest.

"This is all your fault." Billie said shoving AJ hard on the chest. Sonya just glared at him before she followed the other woman towards the locker room area.

"What did I do?" He asked out-loud


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight." Luke Gallows said looking over at AJ Styles who was playing Rocket League on his X-Box One with Karl who was trying his hardest to keep up with the Phenomenal one. "Mandy, Peyton, Sonya and Billie want to hook Good Sister Charlotte up with Good Sister Becky?"

"Yep, all thanks to you two idiots. YEAH BABY! SUCK IT ANDERSON!" Anderson groaned as AJ Danced around the living area. "So now we've got to go meet up with those girls in a couple of minutes so I suggest we get going before they come looking for us." Shutting off the video game and grabbing their necessities the three men made their way out of the hotel room and headed towards the elevator. "Oh man I hope this place they want to meet us at has good food." The two other men nodded halfway down the elevator AJ's phone went off making him groan before he answered. "Yes Mandy what is it?"

"Where are you three we've been waiting for ten minutes."

"You said to meet y'all at four it's only three thirty." Gallows looked at his watch and true to AJ's Word it had just turned to three forty. "We're on our way down anyway y'all still in the lobby?"

"Yeah and Sonya and Billie are starving."

"So are we." AJ countered "Is there actual food at this place you guys are taking us or is this one of those finger food places?"

"Just hurry up we'll figure out where to eat later. Now hurry up." Not bothering to wait for AJ's response Mandy clicked the end button on her phone before turning her attention to the three other bored women who were in various states of their boredom. Sonya was on her phone more than likely checking instagram or twitter. Billie was lying on a couch across from them her head resting on Peyton while the other woman was playing with her hair as she too was enthralled in her phone. "They'll be here in a bit."

"About damn time I swear they are worse than women." Billie and Peyton snickered at the comment while Mandy just rolled her eyes. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"I second that." Billie spoke up earning a light smack on her arm. "Ow. What the hell babe!" Peyton just ignored her and turned her attention back to her phone. Rolling her eyes at the actions taken against her, Billie was about to say something when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the two women that her and Sonya's lovely girlfriend were currently obsessing over stepping out of an elevator, not surprisingly they were holding hands and even less surprisingly they were cuddling. "Charlynch heading our way." She mumbled to Sonya who slightly elbowed Mandy in the side.

"Ouch, what the hell DeVille?" the blonde growled getting ready to deliver an elbow of her own when she spotted orange and blonde heading their way. "BECKY! CHARLOTTE! HI!" Billie sat up while Sonya and Peyton straightened up.

"Hey you four what's going on with y'all?" Becky smiled as she waved at them.

"What's with the team meeting?" Charlotte jokingly asked. "You know Survivor Series is a couple of months away right?" Mandy, Peyton and Becky laughed while Sonya and Billie just smiled.

"Oh we're just waiting on Styles and the Good Brothers." Mandy answered with a shrug. We're supposed to grab some food in a bit."

"Y'all gonna eat with Gallows and Anderson?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow. "Brave souls. I almost lost my hand the last time, Charlotte had to help me get it back." Wrapping her arms around Becky's waist Charlotte giggled at her friend's antics. Seeing the display Peyton and Mandy internally squealed in joy, Billie looked over at Sonya who just smirked and shrugged.

"Would you lovely ladies like to join us?" Sonya asked taking the lead seeing that the actual two invested people we're currently frozen in place. "The more the merrier."

"Actually we've already got plans." Charlotte answered as she swayed due to Becky swaying side to side. "Perhaps we can all have a group dinner sometime this week."

"Sounds fantastic we'll have to make it happen then." Billie answered. "ABOUT TIME YOU THREE!" Gallows, Anderson and AJ rolled their eyes but smiled politely at the six women gathered around the lobby.

"Sorry, forgot my wallet." Gallows answered with a shrug. "Hey Good Sisters." Holding up the two sweet Charlotte and Becky greeted the three men. "Y'all are going to be joining our Motley Crew?"

"Sorry Good Brother." Charlotte answered "Becky is still traumatized from the last time I took her to eat with you three savages." To prove her point she showed the cowering Irish woman who buried herself further into Charlotte. "I've got plans already for us. Actually we've got to get going. Come on Becks." Waving goodbye to the four women Charlotte led Becky towards the door.

"Bye guys." Becky said to the four women. "Don't eat too close to Gallows or you'll lose an arm." The four women laughed as they waved goodbye at the two women. "Why are they laughing I'm being completely serious." Was the last thing they heard before the two walked out of the hotel lobby.

"Well that was both sick and adorable." AJ commented getting four nods of approval and two glares. "So were we gonna eat?" shrugging as an answer the four women gathered their belongings before they made their way towards the doors. Luke looked over at Anderson who looked over at AJ who just shook his head in frustration. "Freaking women; come on you two."

Twenty minutes later the seven WWE superstars found themselves in a small dive bar/grill. Once they were seated the star-struck server made her way over to them.

"Hello you guys welcome to Pop's Grill, I'm Tay and I'll be your sever today can I get y'all started on some drinks?"

"Beer?" Anderson asked pointing at Gallows and AJ who nodded "Beer?" he asked the four women. Only Sonya raised her hand. "Four Cervezas porfavor."

"I'll take a margarita." Billie said with a smile. "Please."

"Tequila sunrise for me please." Mandy said with a smile causing Peyton to raise her hand. "Make that two."

"Excellent I'll be right back with your drink orders." After a five minute wait Tay returned with their drinks. "Alright ready to order?" Once the food orders were made and brought to them Gallows and Anderson dug in right away. Sonya and Peyton looked at the duo in both amazement and disgust while Mandy and Peyton just focused on AJ.

"So what's your plan?" He asked the two who looked at one another. "You do have a plan right?" receiving blank stares as a response AJ dropped his burger back on his plate. "Are you kidding me right now? Oh my god you two are ridiculous."

"Hey we just agreed to this plan last night,"

"No you two agreed to this plan." Sonya spoke up. "We all got dragged into this." Gesturing to herself, Billie, Gallows, Anderson and Styles. "Please tell me that you at least have a base of a plan."

"Getting them together is the base plan." Peyton defended. "We just need to come up with a way to make that happen. Now we are all smart individuals… to an extent." AJ, Sonya and Billie turned to look at Luke Gallows who was still wolfing down his steak dinner. "My god man chew your food." Getting a burp as a response the Australian superstar scoffed before turning back to the group.

"What if we kidnap one of them?" Anderson asked getting several different reactions. "What it's an idea."

"Yeah a very stupid idea." AJ countered. "We aren't kidnaping anybody."

"What if we lock them in a room?" Gallows followed up.

"Oh my god, you two are ridiculous." Sonya answered in an instant everyone was talking over everyone well except for Billie who had turned her attention to another table further away from them. A group of teenagers six by the head count she quickly did seemed to be paired off noting new or special except for the fact that two of the teens both in different groups kept stealing glances at one another quickly looking away when locking eyes. Billie reached over and laced her fingers with Peyton making the smaller Aussie to smile but still argue with the rest of the group. Turning back to the group she noticed that the group had gotten slightly bigger with the arrival of two more teens both tall, muscular young men. She watched as one of the boys wrapped his arm around the brunette girl who was playing look tag with a scrawny blonde boy. She then noticed how both the blonde and brunette tensed before the brunette giggled as she moved the muscular boys arm from her shoulder.

"I've got it." Billie whispered.

"What was that babe?" Peyton asked leaning over.

"I've got it. We'll make them jealous."

"Jealous?" AJ asked with a scoff. "What are we in high school?"

"I mean when you think about it to a certain extent we are." Billie countered. "Think about it guys what's the best and fastest way to confirm suspicion if someone liked you or not in high school and in life?"

"She's got a point brother." Anderson said after taking a huge chug from his beer. "Jealousy is a powerful weapon."

"It's also a dangerous weapon." Sonya followed up.

"Do you have a better idea?" Gallows countered. "We've been here for an hour and this is the first actual sane plan I've heard." The other five agreed while Sonya just shook her head. "I say yes to the jealousy plan."

"We second and third the motion." AJ said with a nodding Anderson backing him up.

"This is a bad Idea I'm telling you."

"And it's been noted." Mandy answered her girlfriend. "Now that we have our plan we need the perfect person to make it all happen…. And I think I know just the person to help us out." They all watched as the blonde pulled her phone out and began to scan thru her contacts smiling when she found the phone number. "This is gonna be perfect… Hello? Hey girl; how are you? Oh that's good listen we are in need of your assistance my dear."

"Who are you talking to?" Sonya whispered earning a finger to her face.

"It's just Sonya. Uh huh…. Yes I'll tell her you say hello. Listen we've got this plan to help two friends who are in denial…Oh my god you know who I'm talking about that's great. Does that mean you'll help us?" Billie and Peyton watched as the blonde woman's smile got wider as she seemed to be hearing what she wanted to hear. "Oh my god Paige thank you so much. I'll see you soon"

"Paige? You called Paige?" Sonya spoke up once the call was over. "Are you insane?"

"What if anyone can help get this plan started is her." Calling over Tay she handed her card over and told the server to add a twenty dollar tip. "Come on then let's get some sleep we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Grabbing her girlfriends hand Mandy let the group out of the bar smiling and waving at fans as they passed by. Billie and Peyton followed behind the pair stopping briefly to snap pictures with fans. As for the men they waited till Tay returned and ordered two more pitchers of beers.

"This is going to get interesting before it gets good." Gallows said to AJ before he down the rest of his beer. "Either way I'm going to enjoy this train wreck." All three men laughed as they turned their attention to the group of fans headed their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you're enjoying this story It's honestly the first thing I've written in a long while. anyway reviews are always appreciated. Much love and thanks for giving this story a look.**

* * *

"This is such a bad idea." Billie and Sonya both mumbled as they waited at O'Hare international Airport with Peyton and Mandy who we're currently waiting impatiently for Paige's plane to arrive. "Can you please talk to your girl?" she asked Billie who just turned and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do for the past two days? I've been sleeping on the couch for my troubles. Why aren't you talking to your woman?"

"Cause she's not listening." Sonya answered. "Yesterday she kept going on and on about taking Becky and Charlotte to this club we frequent in Orlando and Disneyland."

"Oh god Peyton's been doing the same thing. On our drive into Illinois she saw this little dinner and said to me. 'Oh my god Babe we've got to check that place out with Charlynch."

"Ugh I hate Gallows so much for saying that stupid nickname."

"THERE'S MY BITCHES!" The two women heard turning to see the pale Brit strutting down the hall. "COME GIVE MUMMA SOME SUGAR." Mandy and Peyton rushed over engulfing Paige in a bone crushing double hug. "Oh yeah you know momma likes it rough." She said with a laugh pinching both girls in the butt. "Nice and firm I see."

"Hands off the merchandise girl." Sonya playfully glared as she engulfed her former mentor in a hug. "How's it going raggedy doll." Paige laughed at the nickname given to her by the MMA grappler.

"Better now that I've got your muscles securing me." Billie and Mandy laughed at the Brit's flirtatious manner. For her part Billie just watched the interaction with a smile. "Now what's this I hear about wanting to get two oblivious birds together?"

"Yes. Charlynch is life." Mandy almost shouted with so much glee that Sonya had to grab the blonde by the shoulders.

"Relax yourself babe. You almost bumped into the glass window." The three other women chuckled at the blonde's embarrassed pout.

"Oh don't pout Blondie." Paige cooed as she wrapped herself around Mandy. "Why don't we head to the car and head over to a bar hopefully one that has descent food while you lovely's fill me in on what's going on and what I need to do."

Twenty minutes later Paige just sat there staring at Mandy and Peyton while Sonya sat next to her shaking her head.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a look of pure disbelief. "That's your plan? You want me to overly flirt with Becky to get Charlotte jealous."

"Pretty much." Mandy answered with a shrug. Paige looked over at Peyton who just nodded in confirmation. Billie walked over placing two beers in front of Paige and Sonya.

"Here you are my love. One tequila sunrise with a double shot of tequila, I will be right back with our drinks Mandy."

"Better get me a refill love." Paige said before downing her beer in one go. "Bloody hell you hags are trying to get me killed." holding her hand up when she saw Peyton about to say something the wise cracking Brit let out a loud burp. "Excuse me. Oh you dirty hags are playing a dangerous game."

"What makes you say that?" Billie asked walking back with both Paige's beer and Mandy's drink. "Are you serious right now?" she asked with a huff as Paige held her empty beer bottle up signaling for one more. "Do I look like a damn server?"

"A hot server." Peyton teased her girlfriend. "Don't worry I'll help you."

"Hey since you're gonna be heading that way." Sonya held up her empty bottle. "Mind getting me another one?" Mandy chuckled at the death glare Peyton sent her girlfriend before heading over towards the bar with Billie.

"Soooo…. How are you two love birds?" Sonya had taken the opportunity now that Peyton wasn't sitting next to her girl so switch seats and wrap her arm around the voluptuous blonde placing a gentle kiss on the top of locks.

"Awe you saps." Paige cooed wrinkling her nose and blowing them kisses. "Now remember I expect the first born has to be my godchild." Mandy went beet red while Sonya just stared at her with wide eyes causing the Brit to burst into laughter. "OH, MY Gawhd, oh my gawhd you two are just precious." Billie and Peyton who had been making their way back to the table with the drinks watched in amusement as Mandy kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish while Sonya's just kept her deer in a headlights look. "Sonya Breath doll, you've got to breath." Paige said walking over and placing a soothing hand on the bad asses shoulder. "I was just joking love. I was only joking." After one last gentle pat to her friends shoulder the quick wit women made her way towards her seat only to see Billie occupying her seat. "Um… Excuse you slag. That's my chair." The taller Aussie glared at the first ever NXT women's champ only to be met with an even more intense glare. After ten long seconds Peyton huffed in annoyance before she got up from her seat and plopped on top of Billie. "Thanks love." Was all she said before taking a seat.

"Yeah, yeah let's just start getting this plan going." Later on the day we find the five superstars making their way into the United Center for The nights SmackDown Live event. Billie and Peyton had waived their goodbyes once they we're by the locker rooms since Jaime Noble informed them that they were going to open up the show in a tag match against Naomi and Auska.

"Glad that's not I love." Paige said with humor as she embraced the two Aussie's in a group hug. "Stay safe and Kick ass girls." As the duo made their exit Paige turned her attention to her two former protégé's "Alright my little crumpets let's get this show going." The tree made their way towards the catering hall stopping on occasion to exchange pleasantries with Rusev, Lana, The Uso's and Naomi.

"Oh my god girl you look so amazing." The leader of the GLOW movement said with a smile as she circled around the smiling Brit. "Girl you been working that booty baby looks paw-daw." Renee Young and Dasha Fuentes laughed at the comment throwing their own cheers and agreements towards the statement. "Well I've got to go find Auska catch ya later hot mama."

"Bye Paige." Renee hugged the former Diva's champion. "We gotta get together sometime I'm Sure Dean misses you like crazy." The Canadian beauty said with a smile.

"Well tell the bum to get better so he can play with the rest of us." Mandy laughed. "Hey there's Charlotte and Becky." Once Paige spotted the Irish woman who was currently laughing at whatever the tall blonde had just said. Seeing this as an opportunity to get the game started the raven haired woman fluffed up her hair before beginning to strut towards the two unsuspecting former members of PCB.

"BECKY HOW ARE YOU BABY GURL!" In an instant the former Anti Diva made her way over to where the very curious Becky Lynch was standing with a just as curious but a bit more surprised looking Charlotte Flair. "Oh my god it's so good to see you love." Sonya watched as Paige seemingly ignored the Amazonian like woman standing a mere foot away from the Irish spit fire "Oh my heaven looks at how delicious you look right now come here. Let momma see what you are working with." Mandy watched with rapt attention as Paige twirled Becky making the woman giggle since everyone knew how much the Irish lass kicker enjoyed spinning in circles "Oh look out now cutie with a booty."

'Smack." It was brief smack and to be quiet honest Mandy thought that there had been no contact but the slight jump from Becky followed by a small yelp/giggle let the three other women know that the feisty Brit had made contact. For her part Sonya had kept her attention on Charlotte since they needed to see if this display was actually necessary. But judging by the extreme death glare the former Women's champion was giving her former mentor not to mention the vice like grip she had on the poor defenseless water bottle it was very clear and unfortunate that indeed Charlotte seemed to be jealous.

"Oi you nutter." Becky said in between giggles as she playfully smacked one of her closest friends' hands away from making contact with any part of her body. "What are you doing here? I though you we're still on the mend?"

"What? I need an excuse to surprise one of my oldest mates? I see how it is you got the Queen all to yourself now so you can easily replace little ol' me… Breaks my heart love; truly does."

"Oh bugger off you mad woman." Becky countered with a snort. "You know I love you Morticia." Paige smiled at the nickname and wrapped her arms around Becky making sure to rest her chin on the lass kickers shoulder. "So how long are you in town?"

"Couple of days three to be précises like I said I'm just here to see you love." Paige took this opportunity to stare directly at the pride of North Carolina she was met with a hostile stare and heaving chest. Smirking to herself Paige decided to take it up a notch by sensually running her and up and down the Irish woman's back. "Oh how I've missed holding you in my arms."

"Oh don't I feel special." Becky replied before breaking the embrace. "As much as I love seeing and spending time with you lass I must make my exit." The pale Brit pouted as Becky moved away from her personal space and instinctively moved back towards Charlotte. The slight move didn't unnoticed by the other three. "What are your plans after this? You gonna hang with those two?"

"Oh asking me out already? Naughty girl, what would Charlotte say?"

"Charlotte's right here." Came a rather harsh response causing both women to look at the Blonde with a raised eyebrow one in concern/curiosity and the other in a challenging manner.

"Charlotte good to see you love." Sonya couldn't help but snort at the over the top display of friendship from the Brit she made sure to give the taller women air kisses. "Where did you come from?"

"I was actually here this whole time." Charlotte answered rather sarcastically. "But since you know you were a bit preoccupied with Becky I guess you didn't notice."

"Can you blame me though? I mean look at this beauty. Gawhd I just wanna eat her out I mean up." Both former members of Absolution jaw dropped at the comment while Becky just chuckled at her friend's choice of words while Charlotte just gave her a tight smile. "Seriously though good to see you Queenie. "

"Wish I could say the same." Charlotte mumbled but apparently not low enough since Becky heard her and gave her another raised eyebrow. "Excuse me I got to go find Hayes."

"Want me to go with?" Becky asked looking up at Charlotte.

"Actually I'd prefer to be alone at the moment." Was the blonde's response as she moved away from the group accidently bumping rather forcefully into Paige. "Sorry about that. You know how clumsy I can get. I'll catch you ladies later." The four watched as the second generation superstar practically stomped her way down the hall shoving unsuspecting superstars and crew members alike that seemed to have been in her way. Sonya was the first of the three plan makers to turn to see Becky's reaction and what she saw almost broke her heart. The always happy Irish lass kicker was wearing a look of pure confusion and hurt by her guess the orange haired had wanted to spend more time with the blonde but since Paige had apparently done her job if the reaction they got from the genetically superior superstar was anything to go by.

"Sorry about that I honestly don't know what's gotten into her." Becky defended as she watched Paige sooth the sore part of her arm that had collided with Charlottes shoulder.

"Think nothing love it was just a mere love tap." The former NXT champ answered with a smile. "Oh hey Hayes." The tall and rotund man rolled his eyes but nevertheless smiled at the Brit.

"Hey there Wednesday how's the rest of the Adams family?" After a quick hug from the former leader of the Fabolous Freebrirds he looked around until he spotted who he needed to see. "Sonya have you seen Charlotte by any chance?"

"She went looking for you Hayes last time I checked she headed down to production."

"Crap." He said looking down at his watch before looking back up at the former MMA stand out. "Do you mind letting her know that it's you and her one on one tonight?" Sonya wanted to scream the last thing she wanted was a match against an already pissed off Charlotte Flair. "I'd do it myself but I still need to speak with the Uso's about their tag team match against the Good brothers and the New Day."

"Sure P.S." Sonya answered less than enthusiastically which seemed to have gone unnoticed by the hall of famer.

"You're a doll. Well ladies I'll catch you later I've got seven kids to round up so they can actually get this match right. Also Shane's looking for you Becky."

"Oh where's he at?" Becky said looking around for the SmackDown Live general manager. "Any idea what's it about?"

"He's a McMahon Becky it could be about anything." The four women chuckled at the response from the hall of famer. "Catch you around Wednesday. Ladies." They waived their goodbyes.

"Well lasses got to go find the boss man. Sonya good luck out there Mandy make sure you've got plenty of ice ready." The blonde rolled her eyes but in the back of her head she had actually planned on heading to the trainers to get extra ice packs for her girlfriend. "Paige I'll see you around let's get some lunch we can make it a group date." Nodding with a smile Paige wrapped her longtime friend in a bone crushing hug. "Bye girls." She said turning to walk away. Taking this as an opportunity once again Paige delivered a small smack to Becky's butt causing the woman to jump in shock. "Dirty slag." Becky laughed as walked backwards. "Can't turn my back on ya can I?"

"I wish you would." She winked. "I'd have so much fun." Laughing at the comment Becky gave one final wave to the three women as she headed down the hall towards production."

"Well that was fun." Paige smiled "I'm gonna go find Big E and the gang." The two watched as Paige sauntered down the hall waiving at Cesaro and Sheamus who waved back.

"Bitch is gonna get us killed." Sonya said once their mentor was out of sight. "She seriously over does it sometimes."

"Yeah but did you see those reactions. Charlynch is so on." She clapped. "I'm gonna go find the boys and let them know while you go find Charlotte to talk about your match." Not bothering to let her girlfriend get at word in Mandy began to make her way towards catering knowing full well that that's where the Bullet Club members were going to be. For her part Sonya just stood there shaking her head before taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna end up in the hospital by the end of all this. I just know it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright come on Charlotte break the hold come on; 1…2….3…4. Break it off Come on Charlotte you know the rules now come on." Referee Charles Robinson had to wedge his way in between the blonde and the poor raven haired woman who drew the short straw in having to have a match with the second generation superstar. "You ok Billie?" he asked the Aussie who nodded once she saw no blood coming out her nose. "Alright then let's go."

"Come on girlie let's go." Billie tried her hardest not to show her fear but somehow she felt like she was failing. Locking up once more with the tall blonde Billie quickly moved Charlotte towards the corner.

"Wanna ease up a bit. I'm not a Brit." Instantly she regretted those words as she found herself now being the one pinned to the corner. "OW!" The crowd who occupied the first four rows in the small town of in Indiana couldn't help but groan at the sight of Charlotte's open palm connecting with the Australian woman's chest. Lifting her chin to get Billie to straighten up before delivering another sharp chop to the chest.

"WOOOO." Charlotte and the crowd chanted "ONE MORE?" The crowd cheered while in the back Peyton and Mandy watched as Billie got another chop to the chest. Sonya wanted to feel sorry for the Aussie at the receiving end but her bruised calf muscle and numerous welts that we're still stinging like a bitch prevented her from feeling any sort of sympathy towards anyone.

"Man she's really mad isn't she?" They turned to see Paige standing by the monitor with a cold drink in her hand. "Wonder what that's all about."

 **FLASHBACK EARLIER THAT DAY**

" _Oh my god Becky you look amazing in leather." Paige, Mandy, Peyton and Charlotte along with AJ and Becky had decided to take a stroll thru downtown Tennessee it was supposed to have just been Becky and Charlotte but once the feisty Brit found out about the outing she decided to invite herself and by default the three other not so willing superstars. They hit the town and stop to take pictures with several fans that stopped them along the way. Everyone with the exception of Mr. Styles and Charlotte seemed to be in a sightseeing mood._

" _This is so not what I wanted to do today." AJ grumbled from his seat inside said boutique. I should be chowing down on a big ol' burger with seasoned fries right about now." He looked over and looked at the seething blonde who was sitting next to him while her attention was trained like a hawk at the sight of Becky Lynch twirling around in a dark with cream colored flower patterned dress while Peyton, Mandy and unfortunately Paige were currently ogling and admiring the Orange haired beauty. "What's your deal?"_

" _Shut up." Was the response he got. He was about to say something else when he heard Charlotte let out a low growl and her eyes narrowed further at the sight of Paige's hands dangerously low on Becky's hip as the two stared at their reflections in the mirror._

" _I swear Rebecca you are so gorgeous it's a crime no one has had the ovaries to claim you" Becky and Paige shared a look before both of their eyes looked up and stared at dark blue staring back at both of them with such intensity that both couldn't help but shudder. Peyton and Mandy who had been off to the side watching the interaction were practically vibrating with excitement at the display of jealousy that was currently playing out in front of them. Both of them had everything they needed to move on to the final part of the plan partially because they knew that the five time women's champion was madly in love with the first ever SmackDown Live women's champion._

" _Well ladies I think we've tortured AJ long enough." Mandy clapped getting everyone's attention. "Let's go get some food then head back to the hotel."_

" _Thank God." AJ mumbled getting to his feet and grabbing his now empty bottle of water. "Come on y'all let's get to it." Leading the group of women out of the store wasn't as easy as he would've hoped several times he'd have to hold on since one or in the last three occasions all of them spotted something they just needed to check out. "Can we go now? I'm starving over here."_

" _Oh hold on you big baby we're almost done and then auntie Paige will get you some ice cream." Peyton and Becky couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Paige pinching AJ style's cheek while talking to him like a toddler but low and behold it was happening right in front of them._

" _Hey. You ok?" Taking a deep breath to quell down the anger she knew was threatening to come out Charlotte kept her attention on a small locket currently in her hands. "Charlotte?" the husky and thick accent fogged her mind and for a moment she lost herself in the imagination of hearing that voice in the throes of passion "Hey!" the sharp elbow to the side brought her back to reality and in doing so she finally looked up and caught the sight of curious eyes. "Where'd you go to?"_

" _Sorry Beck's." She cleared her throat and shakily put the locket back in the small box before handing it back to the sales woman who smiled as she took it back. "You we're saying?"_

" _Well I was wondering you were ok, but now I'm just wanting to know what's goin' on in there." Charlotte laughed as she smacked the finger that was poking her on the side of the head. "Spill it missy what's with the grouchiness today?"_

" _I wasn't being grouchy." The blonde defended which just earned her a raised eyebrow as a response. "Well not that grouchy."_

" _Yeah and AJ just loved spending three and a half hours going clothes shopping with five women." The Irish superstar joked earning another round of giggles to escape her best friend lips. "Now come on then what's a bothering you? Let Doctor Becky nurse you back to health."_

" _Your such a dork."_

" _Maybe but you still love me right?"_

" _Like I have a choice?"_

" _Damn right you don't"_

 _The two friends became so engrossed in their little banter that both failed to notice the pale Brit heading their way with a mischievous smile on her face. She stopped for a second to actually take in the sight of Becky leaning into Charlotte who happily accepted the contact as she to move closer towards the Dublin native. Part of her wanted to just go over there and tell the two women flat out to just stop dancing around one another and shag like mad rabbits on heat but another part which if you ask her is the funniest part wanted to see just how far she could push it till it all erupted._

" _Hey love where are my hugs." She purred as she wrapped her arms around Becky's waist pulling her away from Charlotte's embrace and into her own. Becky watched as soft blue eyes turned dark in anger as Charlotte saw what was happening. Paige stared at Charlotte who met her gaze head on. Becky kept her gaze locked on Charlotte and watched as her face became more and more stoic and with a fleeting glance in her direction the blonde turned on her heels and marched out of the store with AJ hurrying after her. She then turned her attention to Paige to see if she could get any information out off the former leader of PCB but she was only met with a raised eyebrow and smirk filled with mischief._

END OF FLASHBACK

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER CHARLOTTE!"

"Oh Thank god it's over. I'll see you ladies in a bit." Mandy, Sonya and Paige watched as Peyton practically sprinted towards Gorilla to meet up with Billie who was still hobbling after having to tap out to the figure eight.

"Poor Billie hope she's alright." Becky felt bad for the Aussie who was currently limping towards the locker room a brave smile on her face to placate the equally worried woman helping her into the room. She spotted the Amazonian she called her best friend and started to make her way towards when she spotted Paige heading straight for the daughter of the two time Hall of Famer Ric Flair. Something in her told her to intervene the two; unfortunately she soon found herself boxed in by a couple of good brothers and a WWE champion.

"Hey there good sister Becky we need a ref for this beer drinking contest between us and the Bar and…. Wait are the New Day in on this or are they just gonna waist precious beer like last time?" Karl asked wrapping his muscular arm around Becky's neck making sure to lead the Dublin born woman having no choice but to follow the group of

"Ha like it'd let those three get in on this Rusev you and English got winner. Let's go boys; and good sister." Chancing a final glance in the direction she'd last seen the two women. Seeing Lana and Naomi where Paige and Charlotte used to be Becky quickly scanned the backstage area hoping to spot either of the two but only coming up empty. Letting out a sigh she gave In to her fate and followed the quickly growing group which had come to include Sin Cara and Ty Dillenger and Dasha Fuentes.

"ALRIGT EVERYONE LET'S GET THE KING OF THE BREW TOURNAMENT UNDERWAY!" Luke Gallows bellowed out earning several shouts and cheers. "Alright Becks let's get this show on the road." Seeing the pumped and eager to get going team of Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson staring down the team of John Sheamus and Cesaro who had looks of boredom and amusement, once making sure that all four men we're ready she took her spot in the middle of the catering area with a raised hand and a very serious expression on her face.

"Gentlemen may the god's forever smile in your favor. BEGIN."

In another area of the arena Two former Diva's champions were currently having a silent stare-down with one another. Paige had asked to speak privately speak to her former protégé who was currently angrily tearing into her knee pad.

"Need some help there?" The growl she got as a response got her to let out a small chuckle which earned her a sharp glare. "That's never worked on me girlie so don't even start with that nonsense."

"Why are you even here?" Charlotte asked lowering her gaze to focus on her boots in case she tried to do something stupid. "Thought you'd be all over Becky by now." She mumbled turning to grab her towel and undergarments from her locker.

"Are you sure that's where you'd want me to be cause I'd gladly make my way over." The loud bang echoing thru ought the locker room stopped her in her tracks. Taking a second to wipe the smirk from her face before turning back around to now come face to face with a seething blonde; leaning against the locker Paige crossed her arms and let out another chuckle. "Hit a nerve I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think we both know what I mean baby cakes."

"Whatever you are doing I suggest you knock it off."

"Why would I dear Charlotte?"

"She's not into you."

"You know this for a fact?" Watching the barrage of emotions play across the face of the always calm superstar stare at her with murderous intent. "Listen Charlotte."

"No you listen. Becky is mine."

"Possessive much oh bugger." In an instant Paige found herself pinned and hissing at the locks digging into her back. "Hey."

"Shut up." Charlotte hissed. "Whatever it is that you think that you're doing with Becky I'm telling you now to stop."

"Why? Because you're scared I might actually steal your so called girl?" again she didn't know why at later on when she was safe and secure in the confines of her hotel room where she could think about her actions and regret and chastise herself for them, but right now she'd take that moment instead of where she currently found herself with a crazed looking blonde with a sinister smirk staring directly at her.

"Oh Paige how naïve you are, I'm only going to say this one more time. Whatever you are doing knock it off. Whoever put you up to this idiotic plan tell them to knock it off. And I swear if this is some sick ploy." Not it was Charlotte's turn to let out a gasp out in shock as she found herself pinned to the locker and a dark pair of intense eyes staring right thru her.

"First of all I may be a lot of things but I would never, ever hurt Rebecca intentionally just like I now for a fact you'd never do anything nor say anything to hurt our dear Becky." Paige let her words sink in before letting go and heading out towards the door. "Whatever is stopping you from making a move I suggest you tell that thing to let you get your head out of your ass and claim what you assume to be yours cause I'm only giving you this one warning and then all bets are off and I'm more than confident I'd win our dear Becky's affection." Not wanting the blonde to get the last word in Paige walked out of the locker room leaving the seething blonde alone with her thoughts unfortunately the thoughts that kept playing in her head were Paige kissing Becky who happily accepted the Brits embrace.

"SHIT!"

* * *

 **Please Read and Review 88**


	5. Chapter 5

"You did what?"

 _Flashback_

 _She had found about half the locker room in the catering area where AJ styles and Luke Gallows had been squaring off against Sin Cara and Samoa Joe. Deciding to quell her anger till later in the night Paige walked over and began to cheer next to Sonya and Billie who we're just content to watch the four men chug bottle after bottle of Miller Genuine Draft. But that time had now come and gone and once all the empty bottles of beer were collected and recycled (Fit Finlay's Orders) she quickly called an emergency meeting._

" _Y'all having a meeting can I come?" Cursing their luck at forgetting the Dublin beauty currently staring at AJ, Luke, Karl, Mandy, Sonya, Billie, Peyton and Paige with a look of adorable confusion the three men quickly excused themselves before fleeing the area and heading straight for the cab that was waiting for them._

" _SONYA DON'T FORGET THE RENTAL!" They heard Anderson shout._

" _Well that was just…. What's going on?"_

" _Well I'm going to find the car. Mandy?" the blonde gave Becky an awkward smile and a quick hug before running after her girlfriend who was already halfway to the parking lot._

" _Do I stink all of a sudden?" Paige walked over and embraced the now pouting lass kicker._

" _I mean... you did eat all that quinoa. Ow you bit me you slag."_

" _Don't mess with the quinoa." Was the growled response she got. Peyton and Billie chuckled but internally we're freaking out there was no way that their plan was about to be exposed. Billie laced her fingers with Peyton and the duo began to slowly back away from the other two women._

" _Seriously Paige what's going on? What meeting are you talking about? And why did those three idiots run like the devil was chasing after them?"_

" _Do you really need a reason as to why those three act the way they do?" taking the shrug from Becky as a response Paige looked over to see the Iconic Duo a little further away from where they had originally been. "Alright Beck's I'm going to level with you… you know how it's Bayley's birthday in a couple of weeks?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Well… I mean…. Ugh…. Becky you can't keep a secret."_

" _Excuse me!?" Becky scoffed trying her hardest to not sound as offended as she actually was. "I can keep a secret." The raised eyebrow she got as a response "You saying I spill the beans?"_

" _I'm saying that it wasn't me that told Sasha that Bayley was the one that ate the last of the strawberry ice cream."_

" _That was one time."_

" _Who did Big E find his sneakers after Dean and I had painstakingly found the perfect hiding spot?"_

" _How was I supposed to know you two were up to no good?"_

" _Cuse it's me and Dean come on Beck's you should already have known by now. Sorry Becky but we actually want this surprise to actually stick. Oh don't pout."_

" _I'm not pouting. I'm upset." Not returning the hug she had found herself wrapped around in which caused Paige to laugh and place a kiss on her head._

" _Well don't be upset either. And if you are then be upset at yourself. I'll talk to you later love. Come on girls." The duo waved their goodbyes and followed after the vet leaving a still upset Becky standing in the middle of the hall._

" _What's wrong with you?" Becky heard causing her to look up to see Charlotte standing next to her in a pair of denim jeans black boots and red top. Her hair was loose and wavy._

" _Nothing." Becky answered looking at her friend who looked like she was on the verge of murder and something told her that the a certain British superstar was the cause of it. "What's wrong with you?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _You're such a terrible liar."_

" _Well you can't keep a secret."_

" _I can. Oh my goodness this is." Charlotte's previous anger seemed to wash away as she watched Becky childishly stomp around with a pout on her face. "I too can keep a secret. It's the rest of you that don't let me know that it's a secret."_

" _Well then now I know for the next time." Charlotte walked up to the still pouting Becky and tentatively wrapped her arms around the Irish woman's waist for her part Becky seemed to relax under the touch of the blonde and she really couldn't help the smile that replaced the pout. "Want to get something to eat?"_

" _You asking me on a date?" she didn't know why but for some reason she found herself leaning further into the blonde when Charlotte arms tightened around her waist all thoughts Paige and whatever plan her the girls and for some weird reason the club were involved in. the gentle kiss she felt on the side of her head caused a barrage of butterflies to erupt in her stomach and a sigh to escape her lips._

" _Is that a yes?" Charlotte whispered before placing another gentle kiss on Becky's cheek. Nodding her answer since she was too comfortable to move let alone form a coherent sentence. "Well then let's going then."_

" _But I'm so comfy right here." The sound of Becky's stomach rumbling caused the two women to laugh and gather their bags. "Well then let's get going, as you heard I am hungry." Chuckling at that statement Charlotte grabbed her along with Becky's bags and followed the Irish woman to the rental car._

END OF FLASHBACK

"What was I supposed to do you three bailed like a bunch of school girls?" Billie and Sonya snorted at the trio of men who were glaring daggers at the British woman who was staring back at all three of them with a look of pure amusement. "And those four are no help whatsoever so excuse me for coming up with something ridiculous on such short notice alright." Not bothering to hear a response from the world traveled veteran Paige shoved past him and Gallows and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Where are you going now?" AJ asked

"I've got to call Sasha to start planning Bayley's party."

"You're actually throwing Bayley a birthday party?" Sonya asked from her spot on the bed she and Mandy were currently sharing. Paige turned her attention to the MMA grappler and nodded. "Why?"

"Cause if Becky is told something especially if it's regarding Bayley she's going to want to show up it's just how it works with those two. Now if you'll excuse me I have to call a certain Boss to coordinate and plan." With that the raven haired beauty slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Well now what?" Karl asked after a long moment of silence. "Good sister Paige pretty much called good sister Charlotte's bluff. I don't know about the rest of y'all but I definitely don't want to be in the same room when all this goes down."

"You haven't been in the room in general." Peyton argued before leaning back onto Billie who wrapped her arms around her waist. "Sonya and Billie have been the ones paying for our mischief."

"Meddling." Sonya pointed out. "We meddled let's not get anything twisted here. You two." She pointed to Mandy and Peyton. "Started something and now we all." Motioning to the rest of the people in the room including herself. "Listen I've sat here and I've been quiet while you two went around and played cupid with Paige. But…. Baby you need to stop." Billie had taken this opportunity to grab Peyton's hand making the other Aussie look over at her. "I love that you want to get to people together and I'm with you when you say that they belong together but baby…. If it happens than let it happens; Naturally, organically. Not like this. Not like we've been doing babe." Sonya watched several emotions play out not only in her girlfriends but Peyton's face as well as she finally spoke her mind. "Now you know I'll always support you in whatever you want to do no matter how farfetched or ridiculous the idea might seem. You know I'm always gonna have your back and be the one right next to you with a shovel or a pick axe or whatever you want to use, but baby I'm telling you on this one. With these two! Let it go and let it play out."

"But." Peyton cut in trying to get a word in only to feel Billie's hand applying just a bit more pressure.

"Baby she called Charlotte's bluff and from the sounds of it Charlotte's ready to explode now I love you just like Sonya loves Mandy but uh…. You two haven't gotten in the ring with her during all this I'm still walking with a limp and Sonya's still got welts on her chest. Paige chose this moment to walk back into the room phone resting on her shoulder and cheek.

"Yes I'm serious Sasha we've got to throw Bayley a party so you my lovely are on distraction duty. Why you because last time you we're supposed to watch her she ended up getting into her cake before the rest of us and then what happened? That's right she ended up with an upset stomach and no cake. Yeah, yeah I'll talk to you later then bye."

"So I take it we've got a birthday gift to buy." Sonya said to Mandy who nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"There's no plan." Paige deadpanned "Plan is off lovelies."

"What." Mandy and Peyton shouted jumping off the bed. "We can't give up now we've come so far."

"While that's true like someone's been moaning for the last two hours." AJ grumbled from his spot on at the front of the room where he was currently schooling Luke Gallows at Mortal Kombat X. "I've called her bluff and we all know how that goes when Charlotte Flair's bluff is called. " Both Sonya and Billie rubbed their chest and calf in remembrance of their encounters in the ring with the genetically superior superstar. "Now I've got one more ace up my sleeve and I'm going to tell you this right now that it's not going to be pretty and it might end up with one or both of us in the trainer's room."

"Are you gonna fight her or something?" Luke asked causing the rest of the group to stare at the first ever NXT women's champion. For her part Paige simply shrugged before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Like I've said, I called her bluff so only she has the answer on how we play this all out. Now if you'll excuse me I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed." Taking that as their cue The good brothers promptly excused themselves before to heading out and to their respected rooms leaving just the two couples who we're currently taking in everything that had just happened.

"So now what?" Peyton whispered earning a couple of shrugs from Mandy and Billie while Sonya just stayed quiet. "Do we just wait and see?"

"It's about the only thing we can do." Was the MMA grappler's response; taking a deep breath as she stood up Sonya turned to Mandy and stuck her hand out which the blonde instantly took without hesitation. "You've heard Paige. The ball is in Charlotte's court and only she knows how this is all going to play out and if I think I know that spitfire of a mentor of ours there's more than likely going to be a confrontation. Only thing we can do is hopefully be in the same room when it does go down to keep them from actually killing one another. We'll see you two tomorrow for breakfast come on babe say goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mandy mumbled as she followed Sonya out of the room. Once they we're alone Peyton turned to Billie and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"We should've come up with a better plan."

"Babe I'm still convinced that there was never a plan to begin with."

 **Somewhere Else**

"Feeling better?" Becky happily nodded as she finished off the remainder of her waffles making sure to get a good amount of syrup on her last bite. "Well I'm glad."

"What about you." Puffy Irish cheeks caused the blonde to snort into her cup of coffee almost causing her to spill the liquid on the rest of her food. "You ok there Ms. Flair?"

"N-never better." The blonde coughed before quickly regaining her composure. The two stared at one another neither wanting to be the first to break the contact first. Charlotte began to play with her free hand before putting it down on the table seemingly out of instinct Becky reached out and gently placed her hand on top of the blonde. Charlotte couldn't help the sigh that escaped her when she felt Becky's thumb caress her hand after a while the server comes up to them asking if everything was ok and if they needed a refill.

"We'll just take the check please." Answered Becky pulling her hand away missing the look of annoyance from the blonde at the fact that her hand wasn't being held by Becky's any longer; reaching into her clutch charlotte pulled out money and placed it on the table. "That's pretty generous don't you want to know what the bill is first?"

"Not really. Come on." Grabbing Becky's hand lacing their fingers together charlotte waited till the Irish lass was on her feet before she wrapped her arm around her shoulder making sure to keep their hands locked. The server had just gotten to the table when he spotted the two women heading out the door and towards their car. The drive back to the hotel was spent in comfortable silence while Becky put on her playlist introducing Charlotte to a new group.

"Who's this?" Charlotte asked enjoying the smooth saxophone coming out of her speakers. "Seriously Beck's who's this?"

"This dear is a group called The Midnight and the song currently playing is called Shadows." Becky answered as she once again reached over and grabbed Charlotte's hand lacing their fingers securely needless to say the rest of the trip was spent in blissful silence. Five minutes later found Charlotte standing outside of Becky's room she was sharing with Auska. "Remind me again how'd you scored your own hotel room?" Once again Charlotte found herself smiling at the childish antics of her friend who just stared up at her with a puppy dog eyes and a pout. "Well I guess this is where we say goodbye." For some reason the way she said those last words didn't feel right to the blonde. It's as if it was for real like this was going to be one of the last times she ever got to see and spend time with the spitfire known as Becky Lynch. Once again images of Paige holding and kissing Becky who happily accepted the advances of the Britt popped up in her head like a loop playing over and over again. Becky was about to walk into her room when a small sob caught her attention turning she saw Charlotte's shoulders bopping up and down while the blonde covered her face with her hands as muffled cries escaped.

"Char? Sweetie what's the matter." Going to grab the blondes hands Becky quickly found herself wrapped up in strong arms holding her by the waist and slowly caressing her cheek. "Charlotte?" bloodshot blue eyes stared at confused brown for what seemed like hours both seeming to be trying to find whatever answer they we're looking for in each other's eyes. "Cha-"

Plump lips silenced plump limps and it only took the Dublin native a second of hesitation before she found herself responding to the kiss with equal force and ferocity. After what only felt like seconds Charlotte pulled away causing Becky to involuntary follow and once again claim her lips. Fingers became tangled in hair while hips, thighs and butts we're caressed and pinched earning moans of approval from both parties. They would've kept going if it wasn't for the sound of someone opening and slamming their door closed making the two jump back but not apart as they both kept a firm grip on one another.

"Now I really don't want to leave you." Charlotte mumbled before placing another chaste kiss to already kiss swollen lips.

"I don't want that either." Becky mumbled in between kisses before burying herself in the warm embrace that was Charlotte Flair. After a while though Charlotte took a step back making sure to keep her hands clasped with Becky's, "I guess we have to say goodnight."

"Better than saying goodbye."

"When did you get so romantic all of a sudden?" The orange haired teased earning herself a playful smack to the shoulder and a poke to her side causing her to giggle. "Oh manhandling already I see."

"You haven't been manhandled yet."

"So what's a girl got to do to get that treatment then?"

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork." This seemed to carry a deeper meaning for the two making Charlotte grin like a mad woman.

"Damn right you are." The blonde mumbled before pulling the unsuspecting Dublin back into a fiery kiss she happily returned both unaware of Paige's next course of action.

* * *

I **'ve got one more chapter before this story comes to an end. I will be starting other stories in the very near future please comment and review to let me know if you guys want a particular pairing i'll give it a go but please review and like always appreciate it thank you all kindly. 88**


	6. Chapter 6

Becky Lynch liked to consider herself a calm, cool, collected, rational and intelligent person who could look at the reasonable side of whatever situation she'd ever come across. So imagine her surprise at the situation she currently finds herself in right at this moment. On side of the room stood Paige sitting on a chair holding a bag of ice to her lip a bandage covered what no doubt was a nasty cut just above her eyebrow. The Brit glaring daggers at the other Tall blonde who was leaning against the wall a small cut on her lip and her eye beginning to bruise.

"So!" Shane's stern tone made it clear he was in no mood to be jerked around and if she was to be honest she was on the same boat as he was. "Mind telling me why you two decided to have a backstage brawl and I better have a good answer or I swear to every and all Holy spirits that it had better be a damn good answer or both of you are on the first flight to Connecticut to talk to the old man about this and let me tell you. HE isn't as patient nor understanding as Hunter, Stephanie and Especially myself so I'm going to give both of you the chance to explain why a sleuth of top superstars had to restrain you TWO women from ripping each other's throats."

"Charlotte I'll speak to you back at the hotel and don't try to prolong it otherwise it's really not going to end well for you." Once Becky heard a mumbled 'yes ma'am' from the blonde Becky walked out of the room leaving Shane McMahon to deal with those two right now she could barely look at either of them. Grabbing her bags Becky headed to the parking lot hopping to catch anyone who was still around luckly for her Shameus and Cesaro had just arrived at their rental SUV.

"Hey Guys do y'all mind giving a lass a lift to the hotel?" The Swiss superman and the Celtic Warrior gave each other a small glance both clearly aware that usually happy go lucky and talkative woman eyes we're puffy and it looked like she was forcing her smile.

"Sure thing Lass, you know you never have to ask us love." Sheamus said reaching to grab Becky's bag. "Hop on in and we'll head out." Thanking the wall of a man Becky smiled and giggled at Cesaro's over top to gesture of holding the door open for her and a hand sticking out for her to take.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." For the first time in the last two hours Becky actually gave a genuine smile taking Cesaro's hand and climbing into the backseat. Once both men we're secured and ready to go the trio took off Cesaro clamoring to Sheamus about a pizza place just a couple of blocks from the hotel while the Irish man just mumbled his approval while keeping an eye on the road and looking back to see Becky alternating between checking her phone and staring out the window.

"You alright there Becky?" she nodded with a quick smile before going back to stare at her phone while the Bar drove in silence.

FLASHBACK

 _The sound of running water along with the soothing voice of Auska coming from the bathroom brought Becky out of her wonderful slumber. She sat up and as if out of instinct reached up and gently touched her lips a smile spreading across her lips as the images of last night played in an endless loop._

" _Finally awake I see." Looking up Becky met the smile of Auska walking out of the shower fully dressed while she ran a towel thru her hair. "Good to know calling Charlotte was not necessary this time." The Japanese superstar teased the Dublin native who flushed red in embarrassment thinking back to several occasions when Naomi, Alexa and even Nattie had to call the blonde to help get the Orange haired woman up and moving. "Good night?" Auska asked truly curious she was still adjusting and while no one made her feel left out she made it a habit to get to know her fellow co-workers and if she was being honest she'd started considering the majority of the roster her good friends at this point especially the Dublin native. "Well I will be at gym. See you at breakfast?"_

" _Sounds good, see you then Auska." Waiving her goodbye Auska went and opened the door only to see a stunned looking Charlotte one hand up ready to knock on the door while the other held a container with two coffee cups securely grasped._

" _Good morning Charlotte." Auska said with a smile as she moved to the side to let the other women into the room. Becky who had been frantically trying to fix her usual mess of bed head was trying to play off the notion of doing such a thing and leant back on her elbows not noticing how enticing she looked to the blonde._

" _Auska sorry I didn't bring you a coffee."_

" _No problem I'm going to gym no problem. Goodbye." Smiling politely Charlotte walked the other woman to the door giving one final smile and wave as she closed the door making sure to lock it the blonde turned to the small table and carefully set the container holding the two cups only to look up just in time to see a pair of lust filled eyes staring directly at her. Shooting of the bed Becky met Charlotte halfway and in a clash of lips and teeth the two seemed to pick up where they left off late last night. For a second Becky thought she was in control of the kiss judging by the low moans and groans of approval coming from the blonde currently turning into Jello in her hands only to be pinned against the hotel wall her left leg wrapping itself around a trim and muscular waist while she let out a loud moan of pure ecstasy when Charlotte bit down on her neck only to soothe it a second later with her tongue._

" _Baby." Becky moaned wanting to add no marks but the blonde didn't give her a chance to say anything as another moan escaped her lips when Charlotte ran her hand up her abs and cupped both her breast making sure to gently tease and rub her nipples thru her sports bra. "No fair." She whined into the kiss earning a chuckle as a response. Becky whined as she felt charlotte's hand making it's way down again but before it could reach it much anticipating location Becky's phone went off the loud shriek let the two women know that a certain Brit was trying to get a hold of her._

" _Let it ring." Charlotte all but growled as she bit down on Becky's shoulder making the woman let out a hiss of pleasure. Choosing to follow the wise advise Becky reached up and gently grabbed charlotte by the chin making the blonde look up to stare at the dilated eyes of her lover. Just as they we're about to kiss Charlotte's phone began to ring. Bad City USA blasting thru the speaker letting both of them know that management was trying to get a hold of the second generation superstar._

" _I'd say let it ring." Becky began letting out a groan of frustration and disapproval when Charlotte grabbed her phone and slid the green icon to the left and placed the device to her ear. Seeing as their moment of fun was over and did she curse both PS Hayes and Paige for ruining such a moment. Now she was hot and more than bothered but judging by the look on Charlotte's face whatever was being told to her was not going to end with them returning to their earlier activities. Sighing she walked over and grabbed her phone making sure to add just a bit more sway to her hips and she might have deliveratly bent down slowly so the blonde could get a good luck at her backside. Judging by the growl and a "Becky." As a warning the Dublin native reached for her bag of toiletries and her clothes signaling to the other woman her plan. Charlotte gave a nod of understanding before blowing her a kiss and wink. Becky gave the blonde a final glance and couldn't help the smile that once again found itself on her face as she turned around and walked into the bathroom._

End Of Flashback but later on that same day

The rest of the day had been uneventful for the two who had to do a small tour of press which they took full advantage of opting to drive themselves to the radio station and after a quick lunch which resulted in Charlotte feeding the majority of her fries to Becky who repaid her debt by shoving the blonde into a stall and shoving her tongue and hand down Charlotte's mouth pants a fair trade if you ask her. The two women headed over to the local news show to promote the live show later that night until finally heading back to the arena to welcome the WWE Universe. Now while that was going on back at the Arena Paige was currently watching Xavier Woods, Big, E, Naomi, Jimmy Uso, and Tye Dillinger shooting for Xavier's web show up,up, down, down. She had tried to get a hold of Becky earlier in the day but her call went to voicemail so naturally the Brit made her way to Becky's room only to bump into Auska who let her know that Becky was currently with Charlotte earning a small smile to cross her face before she followed the Japanese woman to the gym deciding to get a light workout in.

"SUCK IT RUSEV! OH I AM THE GREATEST. NAME DON'T LIES BOYS PHONENOMENAL. PHENOMENAL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." AJ was boasting as Xavier and the rest of the group along with Gallows and Anderson watched in amusement at the sight of the always calm Georgia native dancing and celebrating like a teenager while the Bulgarian Brute was being consoled by his wife who in reality if you asked anybody there would tell you that he was the real winner not AJ.

"Will you grow up." Paige chuckled. "God Your supposed to be the face of the SmackDown Live roster you immature git."

"Hey the face that runs the place is anything but immature." AJ responded as he gave both Gallows and Anderson the Too Sweet. "Who's next?" the group looked at one another before Jimmy grabbed the controller from Rusev and hit the select character option. "Let's see what you got Uce." Over by the parking entrance Sonya and Mandy had just pulled into the arena with Billie and Peyton who had been riding with the couple.

"Wonder how it's going with Becky and Charlotte." Peyton asked as she grabbed her bag from the trunk. Mandy and Billie shrugged while Sonya stayed silent. Mandy had noticed that her girlfriend had been silent since she woke up and had been trying to get the raven haired woman to tell her what was going on but like a the stubborn person she was Sonya kept silent opting to distract the blonde with questions about breakfast and what they wanted to watch before bed later that night. Rather than tempting her fate and invoking the wrath of her girlfriend if she kept pushing the situation Mandy chose to let the subject drop but now that Peyton had brought up the two women she couldn't help but notice the way Sonya tensed at their mention.

"Well judging by the News interview they seem to be more than fine I mean can Becky get any closer to Charlotte?" Once again Billie and Mandy we're the only ones that laughed and giggled while Sonya kept her face stoic. "I mean she was almost sitting on her lap. Not that Charlotte would complain judging by the way she kept rubbing and playing with Becky's knee." Mandy was listening to the Aussie but kept an eye on her girl who was walking at a faster pace which could only mean one thing. She knew something. More importantly she knew something and didn't want to tell anybody including her. This was not acceptable.

"I'll catch you girls at catering I've got to talk to Sonya real quick."

"Sure thing love." Peyton smiled. "We'll save you a chocolate chip bagel."

"Oh will you. I swear if you and I weren't happy and committed I swear I'd be all over you." Billie laughed at the friendly banter while Peyton rolled her eyes but waived her goodbye as the trio split up the Iconic Duo taking a left while Mandy went right her smile quickly erased replaced with one of anger and annoyance. 'She'd better have a damn good reason for keeping whatever she's keeping from me.' The blonde thought as she went into the women's locker room feeling relieved and slightly relaxed when she saw that it was only her and Sonya in the room.

"Spill." Looking up from her bag Sonya stared at the less than pleased expression on her girlfriends face and knew right away that she'd better come clean.

"Spill what?" Mandy kept staring at Sonya who was staring right back her raised an eyebrow which caused the blonde to take a step forward until she had the taller brunette pined against the wall. "Mandy?"

"I know you know something DeVille so unless you want to spend the next couple of weeks not only getting to know our couch but yourself I suggest you tell me what it is you know." There was a moment of silence as both women took in the implications of the blonde's threat and since Sonya knew first hand just how serious her girlfriends actually were since she had just been given the ok to once again share bed with the bodacious blonde Sonya wasn't going to go back to sleeping on the unforgiving hotel couch. " . . ." Sonya couldn't help wince with each poke.

"Isawthemmakingoutlastnight." Mandy's eyes widened and a very scary smile began to spread across her face and before she knew what was happening Sonya had a handful of Mandy who was currently frantically kissing her face and neck but once Sonya let out a moan when Mandy bit down on her shoulder the former mixed marital artist she knew that she needed to slow this down before someone walked in on them… again. "Baby… Amanda…. Oh god we need to slow down babe we've already got a verbal warning from Dean we don't need a second let alone a visit to Shane's office."

"Oh your no fun." Mandy pouted if it wasn't for the devious smirk Sonya would've believed that the blonde was actually upset. "So what did you see?"

"Well last night after we you know." Sonya wiggled her eyebrows as she slowly ran her fingers up and down Mandy's stomach causing the blonde to shiver in delight . "Well after that I was going to head down to the store but when I opened the door to our room I saw Charlotte practically pinning Becky against wall." Mandy couldn't help the squeal of joy nor could she help the super happy dance she currently found herself doing while an amused Sonya watched.

"What else? What else? What else?"

"I mean Becky was more than willingly kissing back and at one point she was more than in charge of the whole damn thing. Gotta say babe like AJ said… 'It was hot as hell.' Both laughed at Sonya's terrible southern accent. "Seriously though we should probably go find Paige and finally put this ridic-I mean amazing plan to a peaceful end." Choosing to ignore the last part but rather going with the first part Mandy nodded grabbing Sonya's hand and racing out the door.

"Well that was fun." Becky cockily smirked as she slowly got out of the rental car she knew Charlotte's eyes we're trained on her ass since the blonde confessed that she'd secretly always sneaked a pick every and any chance she or nature allowed it. To which Becky responded with. 'Well lucky for you I'd always gave you a reason to stare then huh.'

"I shouldn't have told you that secret." Charlotte mumbled already regretting the momentarily lust induced distraction which caused her to let it slip that she often snuck glances at certain part which included but not limited to thighs, smile,, ass, breast, hips, eyes, nose, chin she'd could go on but after a look of self pride the orange haired submission expert was giving off made it known that it had all gone to the women's head. "I shouldn't have stroked your ego."

"But I love it when you stroke my ego." Becky seductively purred into Charlotte's ear. "I'd love to stroke your ego… among other things." Once again Charlotte found herself being sucked in by the orange haired seductress staring into her with lust filled eyes and oh so kissable lips. Unfortunately it seemed like the universe had other plans.

"HEY YOU TWO." Charlotte really hated AJ Styles right now. Sure the man is truly phenomenal inside that squared circle but out of it, he was just a massive pain in the ass. "SHANE WANTS TO GO OVER SOME THINGS WITH YOU BECK'S." AJ got closer completely oblivious to the sexual tension between two of the four horsewomen. "Charlotte Auska is looking for you something about a tag match against the iconic duo.

"Well I'll guess I'll find the boss man then wonder what this is about this time."

"Maybe a title run?" AJ speculated causing the Dublin native to chuckle and Charlotte to look at the first SmackDown women's champion with a look of love and hope. "Imagine it. The Phenomenal AJ Styles your WWE Heavyweight Champion, Becky Lynch two time SmackDown Women's Champion. Straight phenomenal fire leading the charge? We'd be unstoppable brand and run this place like true king and queen." Charlotte who had been slowly working her arms around Becky's waist while AJ was ranting suddenly pulled the smaller woman into her a sudden possessive side showing itself complete with a feral growl and glaring eyes.

"Relax will ya Queen. I mean storyline wise I wouldn't dream of even attempting to take your girl." Both women stared in stunned silence as the man who's won championships wherever he went turn and walk back into the arena completely not fazed by the overly friendly display of affection between the two friends let alone Charlotte's cave woman coming out to play. "Don't forget to find Auska and Shane you two I know love and all that nonsense but don't forget y'all still got a job to do."

"He's right you know." Becky mumbled as she absentmindedly traced patterns on Charlotte's arm. "As much as I enjoy possessive Charlotte I have to go find the big guy in charge." Reluctantly agreeing Charlotte loosened her grip and let the Irish beauty to head inside making sure to keep a appreciative stare at Becky's backside. "Eye's up tiger. Wait till we're alone and I'll really rock your world but until then I shall leave you with this." Charlotte groaned at hypnotizing view that was Becky Lynch walking away from her and for a moment she felt like such a guy when the line ' _I hate to see her go but I love watching her leave.'_ Crossed her mind realizing that she'd been standing in the same spot for a while Charlotte did a quick sweep making sure nobody saw her act like a complete weirdo. After seeing she was in the clear Charlotte grabbed her bag and headed inside to find Auska and talk strategy.

Later That Night

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS THE TEAM OF CHARLOTTE FLAIR AND AUSKA!" The crowd erupted in cheers as the two elite superstars raised their hands in triumph, Auska turned to the second generation wrestler and gave a bow of respect before embracing her friend in a hug.

"You we're amazing." Charlotte whispered to Auska. "It's always so much fun seeing you go all out."

"Likewise, Charlotte." Auska commented back. "Perhaps one day a re-match?" Charlotte smiled but the fire of competition couldn't help but ignite itself at the prospect of stepping into the ring with the machine of a woman who asides Becky, Bayley and Sasha was able to keep up with her just fine.

"Let's steal the show someday Empress." Charlotte smiled sticking her hand out.

"I look forward to that day Queen." Auska answered taking the offered hand into hers. "Until then… Coffee?" charlotte couldn't help but laugh as she once again raised her and Auska's hand in victory earning another round of cheers from the sold out civic center. Once backstage the two women we're met with the chaos that was the backstage area after a WWE Event certain groups (The New Day, Rusev Day, Uso's and Naomi) were all hyped up and still full of energy from earlier while other groups like The Club, Peyton, Mandy, Samoa Joe and Luke Harper we're all relaxing or heading out to the parking lot.

"I'll catch you later Auska." Charlotte smiled at her friend before heading over towards her and Becky's locker room. She had just said Hey to Lana and Rusev when she saw Becky and Paige talking as much as the Britt annoyed her and especially after the previous night's altercation was still a bit on edge but for the sake of Becky and Paige's friendship and since it was pretty much clear that the Irish beauty chose her over the British superstar which made her smile. Unfortunately it was at that exact moment that Paige fused her lips with Becky's pinning the smaller woman to the wall. "OH HELL NO!"

"Crap."

"Mmff-P-Paige wh-what the hell is wr-CHARLOTTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

It all happened so quickly one second Becky was talking to Paige letting her know what Shane had wanted to speak to her about and the next second he found herself pinned against the wall with Paige's lips on hers and one of her hands beginning to wander down her back. Just as she had pulled away from the strong grip she saw a seething Charlotte grabbing a fistful of hair making sure to twist and yank as she pulled the British woman away.

"I FUCKING WARNED YOU!" Charlotte shouted getting everyone's attention, for a second everyone around including Becky froze all of them seemingly watching the exchange play out. The first to recover was Jimmy who in an instant rushed over grabbing a hold of Charlotte by the waist lifting her off the ground and walking further down the hall.

"Paige will you calm down." Naomi and Lana both we're following the pissed off Norwich native. Stopping mid pace to turn and stare murder at the two women.

"ME CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Paige went to charge towards the direction in which Charlotte had been hauled off to only to be pushed back by Naomi. "DON'T"

"I don't know what the hell the deal is with you two but."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" They all heard and next thing the three women knew Paige was on the ground with Charlotte on top of her pulling at her hair while she tried to land blows.

"She fucking bit me." Jimmy shouted as she jogged over he looked down at the mess of blonde and black hair as the two women frantically and viciously attempted to tear into one another. "What the fuck is going on with these two?" Naomi and Lana ignored the question as they along with Billie and Sonya who had rushed over got in between the two successfully tearing them apart but that didn't mean that it was easy since both Paige and Charlotte we're still trying with all their might to get to one another.

"Charlotte." Naomi shouted

'Paige." Billie and Sonya shouted at the same time as Naomi. Becky who had been frozen the whole time couldn't help but watch as Charlotte who had a crazed look on her face as she elbowed Jimmy Uso in the face while Paige had stomped on Jay Uso's foot. Seeing that both women we're temporarily loose Becky finally snapped into action getting smack dab in the middle before either of the two could swing at one another.

"Bex?" Paige questioned while Charlotte just kept her attention on the Dublin native. Seeing that neither women were going to hit her the orange haired beauty took the opportunity to slap Paige clear across the face making the British woman double over holding her cheek. "WHAT THE HELL!?" the anti-diva raged turning to look at one of her oldest friends with nothing but rage in her eyes.

"That's for kissing me without my consent I'm a happily taken faithful woman." Behind her Charlotte couldn't help the smug smirk on her face but that didn't last as Becky turned around and turned her aggression at her. "Don't look so smug lass. You are in a whole heap of trouble it's not even funny.

"FLAIR, PAIGE, LYNCH. ALL THREE OF YOU IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" The three women blanched at the sound of Shane McMahon's loud and intimidating voice breaking thru all the chaos. "Everybody else back to what you we're doing or go to the hotel but this little get together is over NOW." Sonya, Billie, Naomi and Lana kept a wary eye on the two women while Jimmy and Jay didn't budge until Paige took a step towards Shane's office with Becky and Charlotte following close behind.

"What the hell was that all about Uce?" Jay asked his brother who shrugged before turning his attention to his wife who shook her head and held her hands up in defeat.

"Y'all wasting y'all time I don't know shit. Ain't that right Lana?"

"Da." The Russian beauty answered. "Excuse me I must attend to Rusev."

"That's what y'all call gossiping with one another?" Naomi teased earning a mock glare in return.

"Careful Naomi Charlotte and Paige we're just the opening round." The two laughed before Lana walked away. Naomi turned to see Jimmy rubbing his arm.

"She bit you hard huh?"

"Damn dirtiest player in the game must be genetic as well." Jimmy chuckled. "Come on Uce let's get going ain't looking to be yelled at by the boss man. Come on baby let's bounce."

"I'm coming baby. You coming Jay?" The couple turned to see the other Uso staring at Dasha Fuentes who was talking to Peyton and Billie. "Come on Baby that boy is a lost cause."

"Work your game playa." Jimmy laughed as his brother threw his cap at him. "Remember Naomi wants a double date ."

"Oh no don't get me dragged into this mess let's go Jimmy. Jay we'll see you later ok?" Getting a nod as an answer the couple headed for the parking lot. Inside Shane McMahon's office Paige was sitting on a chair while Charlotte was resting against the wall closest to the door while Becky stood in the middle of the office while Shane stood behind his desk, arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face. He looked at Becky and knew right away that whatever the issue was with Paige and Charlotte the Dublin native was a major cause.

"So…. Who wants to go first?" He waited for a couple of seconds but once he saw that no one was going to speak up he tried a different approach. "Alright someone start talking before I start suspending people."

"She kissed Becky." Charlotte attempted to calmly say. Shane eye brows rose for a second as he processed the information given to him.

"And that's a problem because?" He asked slowly already knowing the answer but wanting someone to confirm his speculation. Once again he was met with silence. "Problem because?"

"Because she's dating me that's why that's a fucking problem!" with each word she spoke Charlotte took a step towards Paige as her voice began to get higher and higher. Becky chose this time to once again step in between the two placing her hands on Charlotte's shoulders. Giving them a gentle squeeze to hopefully get the taller women to relax, Paige just stared at the blonde with an amused smirk on her face which seemed to piss off the blonde even more. "You think this is funny bitch I'll fucking."

"CHARLOTTE!" Dark blue eyes locked onto Brown. "You've already dug yourself into a deep enough whole lass don't make it worse for you."

"Me? Are you fucking kidding me right now? She's the one who practically accosted you in the middle of the hall and I'm the one that's in trouble. Are you fucking serious right now Rebecca?" deciding that she didn't like the other woman's tone Becky turned to Shane who was making himself look busy and not hearing their conversation.

"Shane I apologize for the circus act and yes Charlotte and I are a couple." She turned her attention to Paige who still had a smirk on her face and what appeared to be a very pleased expression on her face. "Now you know so no more trying to kiss me eh Morticia."

"Oh I don't know Bex you know how much I love hearing you say my name." ignoring the bait she clearly knew Paige was throwing, Becky placed her hand on Charlotte's chest pushing the taller woman back and giving her a warning glare.

"Shane once again I apologize for this craze night I am beyond mortified that my girlfriend behaved in such poor manner trust me when I say that this will never and I do mean never happen again." Shane looked at Becky then over at Charlotte and Paige before looking back at the Irish Lass kicker and nodding his head. Nodding her head Becky walked over to the door grabbing the handle before turning to look at the tall blonde "Charlotte I'll speak to you back at the hotel and don't try to prolong it otherwise it's really not going to end well for you." Once Becky heard a mumbled 'yes ma'am' from the blonde Becky walked out of the room leaving Shane McMahon to deal with those two women. Shane and Paige watched as Becky walked out of the room leaving Charlotte to stare at the door where her girl had just gone thru.

"Now listen you two. Shane spoke up getting both women's attention. I'm all for relationships. I'm not for ruining relationships and I'm sure as hell not for brawls breaking out in my locker room. Now Paige you're not even cleared to compete so as much as I've enjoyed having you around I think it's best if you head home until you're ready to come back and actually be of use. So with that being said please book a flight home tonight and I will see you when you get back healthy."

"How am I supposed to get to the hotel and then the airport?" Paige questioned knowing that she'd probably have to call an uber and she really didn't feel like dealing with fans at this moment.

"I'm sure Charlotte wouldn't mind giving you a lift not only to the hotel but to the airport as well. Isn't that right Charlotte?" Seeing that neither woman had an actual say in what the boss was propositioning the North Carolina native nodded her head before heading out of the office. "I suggest you follow her before she leaves you behind."

"Thanks Shane O' Mac I'll see you when I return then. Sorry for tonight."

"It's alright emotions were apparently high so I won't hold it against either of you but like I said earlier. No mas. Alright, you two figure it out on your drive to the airport or so help me I'll suspend both you and make sure neither of you see a title picture for the next year."

"Alright I got it. I got it. I'll make sure to kiss and make up." Paige said holding her hands up. "If you don't hear from me in the next couple of days though you know who to interrogate first." The two shared a laugh before Paige excused herself and left the office. Stepping outside she saw Charlotte already making her way towards the rental car. Letting out a huge sigh Paige squared her shoulders and made her way keeping quiet as she got into the passenger seat. A couple of seconds later Charlotte got into the car making sure to give Paige a sharp look before starting the car and driving off.

The ride to the hotel was silent as both women decided to keep their attention to the road every so often Paige would look over towards the other women who would be staring straight ahead her knuckles white as she was gripping the steering wheel with such force. Arriving quickly at the hotel both women got out of the car and headed inside.

"I'm going to book my flight and pack my bag I'll come find you when I'm all set up." Paige said already walking away not bothering to wait to see if the other woman had heard her. Unfortunately she wasn't able to get away from the blonde since Charlotte had followed her into the elevator.

"I've got to talk to Becky." Charlotte answered looking straight ahead choosing to ignore the 'Sucks to be you.' Comment from the Brit. "Text me when you're ready to go." Was the last thing Charlotte said before stepping out of the elevator and heading in the direction of Becky and Auska's room. Arriving at the door she knocked twice smiling when she saw Auska stepping out of the room and politely smiling at the blonde before making her way down the hall and towards the elevator. Charlotte waited till the empress of tomorrow was gone before entering the room. Upon entering she saw that Becky was sitting on the small couch staring at her bed. Her arms we're crossed and her face was unreadable which was something that Charlotte didn't like seeing. Becky was one of the easiest people in the world to read but right now that wasn't the case.

"Becky."

"Don't" The Irish woman cut in. "Have you any idea how mortified I was when you decided to punch Paige in the face in front of everyone what was that all about?"

"What was that all about?" Charlotte asked looking around. A pure of disbelief "Why was Paige trying to suck your face off is my question? Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Oh no you don't get to flip this around missy." Becky shot up from the couch one hand balled into a fist while the other pointed at the tall blonde. "I had no idea Paige was going to lock her lips with mine. I know that I didn't give her permission to that."

"Well she sure as hell didn't seem like she needed anyone's permission." Letting out a sigh of frustration she couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips when she felt Becky's arms wrapped around her waist both women inhaled each other's scents while Charlotte kissed the top of Becky's head before resting her cheek on top of it. For her part Becky swayed them while she pecked along the older woman's neck and chest. "I'm sorry." She said after a while. Her hold tightened as she kept talking. "I know she's your friend and yes I do like her too but…. Come on Bex's she's been pushing my buttons all week and you know it."

"Yes. I was wondering what that was all about. I mean I know how friendly and grabby she gets but after she kept going for my bum I was like 'Ok something is going on here', especially when she would make sure that you were around.

"So you picked up on that as well huh?"

"Kinda hard not to pick up on it when you're the one being constantly fondled and groped love." Becky laughed. Unfortunately for her Charlotte didn't see the humor to any of this. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't… Did you just honestly just say it wasn't that bad? Rebecca that bitch was taunting me using you in the process. She provoked me. That Bitch provoked this whole thing."

"Are you listening to yourself right now? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you are sounding?"

"Oh I'm sounding ridiculous. Well then tell me why every single time you and I have had a moment alone together she always finds us and when she does she always, always has to wrap her arms around you?"

"You've met her right? You've been groped and smacked in the bum by her yes? it's Paige. That's who she is. That's what she does."

"She told me she was going to make a move on you." Charlotte blurted out. "Last night. After my match with Billie she came up to me and asked to speak to me in private. So we went to the locker room and we got to talking.

"And that's when she told you she was going to make a move on me? Becky asked with an amused expression and an eyebrow rose in disbelief. When Charlotte nodded Becky shook her head and looked away. "Go on then what happened next?"

"I made an idiotic comment which she easily flipped on me and caused me to lose my cool." Ignoring the chuckle from the Dublin woman she kept going with her story. "We argued which lead to me slamming her back first into the lockers."

"You did what?!" Becky shrieked looking the North Carolina native with wide eyes. "What is wrong with you two?"

"I don't know what the hell her problem is, but I know that I like-no I know that I love you Rebecca. I love you with such a passion and believe me when I tell you that it's a feeling that had been building up for a long, long time and at one point of my life I was doing everything in my power to ignore these feelings for you but… but I couldn't and after a while I realized that I didn't want to ignore them, I didn't want to ignore you. I didn't want to live my life with you just being my friend."

"Char." Becky tried to say but the blonde held a hand up.

"I was working up the courage to tell you and there we're so many times where I almost did." Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the memories of her fumbling over her words only for her to say something completely stupid or just plain weird "You are mine Rebecca." Becky couldn't help but shiver at the low growl that followed that statement because that what it was. It was Charlotte laying her claim to the Irish lass kicker. "I know how that makes me sound like but I don't care. That's what I told her." Becky didn't even know her eyes could get any wider but they did. "I told her you we're mine and she called my bluff."

"How?" Becky whispered inching closer towards the other woman. For a long while Charlotte was quiet and after what felt like hours but in reality was a matter of seconds she began to speak.

"She told me she could win your affection. She knew that I was holding back from telling you how I felt and she told me to get my head out of my ass and do something otherwise all bets we're off. Once she said that and left me alone in the locker room I thought about what she said. I gotta be honest every time I would close my eyes I would see her holding you, kissing you and you loved it. You loved her and that killed me."

"Charlotte."

"Last night was the greatest night of my adult life. My debut on the roster and winning at Mania was were amazing cause once again I got to do that with you, yeah Sasha was there but to me you were the most important part of those moments." Reaching out Becky quickly took Charlotte's hand into her kissing the top of it before nuzzling her nose and lips on it. "Last night when you said goodbye to me something in me snapped because it felt like you we're actually saying goodbye to me. Like you had already made up your mind and I had missed my opportunity to tell you how I felt and I felt broken."

"Is that why you we're crying love?" seeing the slow nod Becky pulled the taller woman into her embrace kissing the mess of hair and hugging her tight. "Is that why you kissed me?"

"I needed to tell you." Charlotte mumbled into Becky's shoulder. "I need to tell you but because I was such a mess I decided to show you how much I needed you in my life. How much I needed to wake up next to you every morning. How I wanted to argue about joke about random things. How I wanted to hold you in my arms and be able to kiss."

Becky silenced the rambling woman with a passionate kiss that caused fireworks to go off in Charlotte's head and her toes curl as she moaned at the sensation of Becky's skilled tongue curling around hers as she played with her mess of blonde locks. After a couple of blissful seconds later Becky pulled away slightly so their foreheads we're touching but their lips were mere inches away.

"April 3, 2016." Becky mumbled into Charlotte's lips. "That's how long…. I've wanted to kiss you like this." She looked up at dark blue eyes and swallowed as she rushed to say what she needed to say. "Paige could've done everything in her power to try and win my affections but at the end of the day she would've failed because like you said before… I am yours Charlotte. Nobody else but you will ever have my heart and my soul." Charlotte couldn't take it anymore and closed the distance between the two. Both groaned and moaned as their tongues battled for dominance Charlotte's hands began to wander down Becky's back who was grinding herself onto the blonde. Just as things were beginning to get good Charlotte's phone went off making both women groan.

"Fuck…. I'll be back I have to drive Paige to the airport." Silencing the question she knew was coming with another kiss Charlotte took the opportunity to keep talking. "Shane sent her home and suggested I drive her to the airport."

"Well then I'm coming with you." Becky mumbled letting no room for argument. The two made their way down to see a very pleased looking Paige staring back at the couple. "Wipe that mug of your face I'm still ticked at ya and I swear if you ever try something like that again I'll tear that twig you call an arm right off you do you understand lass?" rolling her eyes at the empty threat Paige simply spun on her heels and walked out of the hotel leaving Charlotte and Becky to follow. Halfway into the trip Becky couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So how'd you know?" Charlotte kept her attention focused on the task at hand which was getting all three of them to the airport safely but that didn't stop her curiosity from wondering the same question. "I mean are we that obvious?"

"Only to the everyone but the two of you." Paige said looking at her phone. "Seriously everyone in the roster and the WWE universe already believe that you two are some sort of item you guys even have one of those weird Hollywood couple names. 'CHARLYNCH' so gross." Both women couldn't help at smile at the dramatic hand movements at the mention of their combined names and they had to admit it was rather cute. "Even your own father is starting to rant about how you need to make this one over here your bride." Charlotte groaned at the mention of her hall of fame father and his ridiculously embarrassing comment while Becky was doing everything in her power to not turn the same color as her hair. "You ask me I did you two dolts a favor."

"A favor?" Becky guffawed as she turned to face the first ever NXT women's champion. "You call manipulating an emotion like love a favor? I don't know about you love but I don't remember ever asking you to do me that favor."

"I know I sure as hell didn't." Charlotte cut in. "So what? You got tired of us dancing around each other and found it in your best nature to mess with my head and my emotions?" The anger she was trying hard to subside was beginning to build itself back up but a simple squeeze of Becky's hand to her own helped some of the anger dissipate while her other hand loosened it's hold on the steering wheel.

"Pfft please I was happy with watching you two dance around one another like a couple of horny school kids on prom night." Paige answered with a smile earning a glare from both women. "Don't give me those looks if I hadn't stepped in who knows who long this one over here." Charlotte tried so hard no to pull over as she felt Paige's finger digging into her shoulder. "Would've worked up the courage to actually make a move all on her own?" Paige questioned Becky who didn't even hesitate.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've been in love with her for a long time as well." Once again Becky answered without hesitation. "it might have taken her a while I don't deny that had she gone at her own pace, but with the sightseeing and walks we go on in every town we stop in to the romantic lunches and dinners she plans I have no doubt that she would've said something at one point or another and you know something?" Paige nodded. "If it ended the way it ended last night with me pinned against to a wall being given the most amazing toe curling kiss I would've definitely waited as long as it took, cause like told you last night. I'm hers, just like she's mine."

"Bloody hell, I guess there really was no need for a plan when you think about it." Paige said to herself but since she didn't say it low enough both women had heard her .

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there was a plan?" Charlotte asked catching that last part. "A plan indicates more than one person's in on it. Who are you helping?"

"Oh so now you want me to turn in states evidence do you?" Paige mocked. "Well forget it I ain't no snitch. Besides the both of you are a happy couple so why should it matter."

"Be that as it may." Becky said diplomatically as the trio stopped at a red light. "You and you're gang of cronies messed with us more importantly you messed with her." Once again Paige found herself staring into intense brown eyes. "I don't care who did it or why they did it perhaps one day I'll thank them but for now I need to teach them a lesson a very important and painful lesson."

"Which is what?" Paige asked trying hard not to show the fear she had.

"You don't mess with Becky Lynch's girl. You mess with me I can look the other way. You mess with her." She motioned towards Charlotte who was watching the light waiting for it to turn green. "And I take your arm."

"Listen you two." The Brit began Yes there was a plan, yes several people we're involved, and no; I will not reveal identities because there wouldn't be any point since I'm taking the brunt of all this since the plan was actually executed by yours truly. So just drop it because I'm not giving you any names. Well I'll give you one name… AJ."

"Son of a bitch." Charlotte growled while Becky's eyes just widened at the revelation. "I'm going to kill that country hick."

"Baby, baby you're going on a murderous rant." Becky soothed the now furious blonde. "That crafty jack rabbit." She let out a chuckle as she thought about it. "That crafty, crafty fox. I'll tell you this much I'll never question his intelligence ever again. I wonder if he'd be down to help with my plan to take over the world."

"You seriously like this weirdo?" Paige asked Charlotte who could only laugh at her girls antics. Seeing that the conversation had been forgotten Paige sat back and enjoyed the rest of the car ride to the airport which was spent alternating with checking her phone and staring at the couple who was lost in their own little world. She quickly opened the camera app on her phone and once she was sure the shutter was on mute clicked a picture of Charlotte placing a kiss to Becky's hand. She sent the picture to two contacts before putting her phone away and looking out the window smiling on a job well done.

Back at the hotel two loud shrieks we're heard from two separate rooms on different floors followed by two equally loud thumps. Once they had arrived to the airport Becky insisted on walking the Brit to the terminal which Charlotte begrudgingly agreed to and that's where we currently find all three women. Standing at an empty airport terminal at 11:23 pm on a cool Thursday night.

"So you're welcome." The two women rolled their eyes but nonetheless walked over and hugged the British superstar. "Oh thank god I thought you we're going to kill me for a moment."

"I'm still mulling it over." Charlotte spoke up earning her an elbow to the gut from Becky. "I was kidding geez." The mumbled walking away from the two, looking at Paige Becky couldn't help but shake her head and smile as she hugged her friend goodbye

"You are insane you know that." Becky laughed into Paige's ear. I honestly didn't think she'd ever take a swing at you."

"I told you I'd be fine." The Brit replied. "thank god for that photographic memory of yours I swear I thought you weren't going to let me go through with what I needed to do.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _So why are you so happy Ms. Lynch?" The Dublin beauty couldn't help but smile as she saw Paige saunter her way over towards her. She had just got done with meeting with Shane and he had informed her that due to her incredible track record and commitment to the company that she was being placed into the number one contendership scene. Becky laughed as she felt Paige squeeze her sides as the Brit engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god that is so awesome!_

" _Thank you Lass." Becky said resisting the urge to cry. She had almost broken down in front of Shane but luckily she was able to control those tears. "No enough with the mush cause I don't want to have to have the glam squad re-do my make up on the fly."_

" _Ok, ok fair enough. But sweetie this is amazing news." Once again Becky couldn't help but smile as Paige engulfed her in another hug, so far it had been the best two days of her life. Charlotte and her had finally, finally crossed that line that she had been waiting years for the other woman to realize what she had figured out two years ago and that was. She Rebecca Quinn Lynch was madly, deeply and hopelessly in love with Charlotte Ashley Flair. At first she had hid her feelings for the blonde afraid of what reaction her best friend would have at the revelation at best she would let her down easily and help her find someone else to love. At worst Charlotte would hate her and would leave her something she didn't want to happen. If it was play Russian roulette with your heart or keep your yap shut and have your best friend in your life and take whatever kind of love she gives you. Well the answer is very simple if you ask her. Her mouth has been like a safe for the past couple of years._

" _Thank you Morticia. Hey have you seen Charlotte by any chance?" she had asked already looking around for the tall blonde she wanted to share this amazing news with her but more importantly she wanted to be in Charlotte's arms with her lips on hers._

" _She and Auska are taking on the Iconic Duo they've got a couple of more minutes till the finish." Paige explained seeing Becky's reaction of slight sadness. "Listen I need to tell you something and I don't need you getting mad or interrupting me until it's all said and done with ok?" not fully understanding what the Brit was on but wanting to hear what it was that needed to be said Becky nodded her head. Taking a deep breath Paige looked straight at Becky before speaking. "I know you like Charlotte and I know she likes you, so for the last couple of days I've been practically accosting you right under her nose so I could see if it was mutual between the both of you and luckily it was. So last night I confronted Charlotte."_

 _Becky went to speak but Paige held a finger to the Dublin native's lips and shushed her._

" _You're very welcome by the way." Paige smirked "I saw that interview from earlier and could you two eye fuck one another more obviously I honestly thought they we're going to need to cut to commercial every time the two of you made any kind of contact." By this point Becky had become irritated. Yes she had promised not to say anything and let the other women say her piece, but did she really have to rant like that?. "So if i was right which i always am this shouldn't be so bad."_

 _"What are you?" Becky began to say but all of a sudden she was being pressed up against the wall with a predatory looking Paige staring down at her. "Paige?"_

 _"Shh. love it'll all be over in a second." Becky wanted to ask what was going to be over in a second but a second later Paige's lips were on hers. Becky's eyes bulged out and instantly she began to push the other women away from her._

 _"MMMNHMH-P-Paige what the hell?" Becky shouted as she wiped the saliva from her mouth. she was about to say more when all of a sudden a loud primal shout was heard.'_

 _"I FUCKING WARNED YOU!"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"She kicked your ass." Becky teased the Brit who just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, yeah, i totally could've taken her and both of you slags know it." Paige countered crossing her arms over her chest. the two stayed quiet for a moment but kept their eyes on one another and after a second Paige was the first to crack and hugged the Dublin native. "I'll miss ya lassie tell your girl she better treat you right."

"I'll make sure to let her know." Becky chuckled as she stepped away from the blonde and found herself being wrapped up in a tight warm embrace of Charlotte Flair. Sighing in content as she felt the blonde's lips on the side of her head Becky let her body relax knowing the other women wouldn't let her fall.

"Take care Paige i'd say it was nice seeing you but it really wasn't." Charlotte said with a smile earning an elbow to the gut which made the Brit chuckle.

"Will you two behave." Becky said exasperated.

FLIGHT 408 TO ORLANDO FLORIDA IS NOW BOARDING ON TERMINAL 4. 408 TO FLORIDA BOARDING ON TERMINAL 4.'

"Guess that's my cue." Tightening her hold on the bag currently resting on her shoulder Paige gave the couple one last smile before turning to head down her terminal. Becky and Charlotte watched until the Brit had vanished into the terminal before they to headed out of the airport.

"So." Becky started as she got into the car. "Think the rest of the year is going to be like this?"

"If Paige is around? More than likely." The two laughed as they drove away from the airport. Charlotte holding the steering wheel with one hand while the other was laced with Becky's.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Becky and Charlotte braced themselves as they we're engulfed in a bone crushing hug curtsey of the Birthday girl.

"T-Thanks. B-B-Bayley I can't breath." Charlotte gasped as she patted the huggable one on the head.

"Ease up on the power lass." Becky said with a smile. Bayle smiled sheepishly as she released her two closet friends.

"I'm sorry but can you blame me. I mean surprise Birthday party, all my friends are here, I got this awesome shirt thanks to Xavier and the guys, let's not forget the awesome cake Sasha, Paige and Alexa got for me and now I find out that you two." She pointed at both Charlotte and Becky who we're currently holding one another. "Are an official couple! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! She shouted before she threw her arms around both women and brought them in for another bone crushing hug. "You guys have no idea how happy I am for the both of you right now."

"Thanks Bayley Wayley." Charlotte smiled at the happiness the always lovable woman was showing at the moment. It seemed like the former Raw women's champion was going to say something else but Alexa Bliss chose this second to walk up to the trio.

"Babe I wanna dance and you promised me a dance remember?" Alexa pouted making Bayley Smile as she wrapped the smaller woman in a hug.

"I know babe, I was just talking to Charlotte and Becky about their relationship." Alexa looked at the other two women who both had looks of pure shock on their faces. She gave them a shy smile before getting on her tip-toes to place a kiss on the Birthday girl lips.

"Fine but remember you owe me." Bayley laughed and said her goodbye to the still shocked Becky and Charlotte who just watched the couple head to the dance floor.

"Guess it can get crazier" Becky replied after a second. Turning her attention to the still shocked blonde the Dublin native couldn't help but chuckle as she gently tapped the chin of Charlotte getting the taller women to look over at her. "Wanna dance?"

Choosing to ignore the million questions going on in her head. Charlotte simply grabbed Becky's offered hand and let her girl lead her to the dance floor. everything else could wait since she had better things to do.

* * *

Sorry for the long, long delay. I kept going back and forth deleting and re-writing but I'm actually ok with this ending. again let me know what y'all think. i will do other stories with other couples. please feel free to make suggestions on couples and or stories. thank you kindly for enjoying and reading this story. MRVIC88


End file.
